Homeworld: Forgotten Truths
by Chronos0305
Summary: We set out to the stars with the supernatural not knowing what we would find. All we know is the truth lies out there somewhere
1. Prologue

_It was such a surprise to the whole world. When the supernatural was revealed to the world there was much chaos. Many people questioned themselves, their beliefs, they purpose in life. The supernatural themselves were arrogant, thinking humanity was a weak species. We proved them all wrong.__It all started after the great beast of the apocalypse Trihexa was sealed away. Despite the damage the beast caused the supernatural world, many ambitious and foolish beings decided to reveal their existence. They thought they could now focus on conquering humanity with the greatest threats to their ambitions sealed away along with the beast. Thus began what is known as the subjagation war. But amid the chaotic events that followed, something was unearthed within the deepest trenches of the sea. Crashed warships meant to travel through the stars above. This caused a lot more questions to ensue. Why was there evidence of alien life, when gods existed and claimed they made the universe? The discoveries made forever changed the order of the world, both magic and mundane.__Further analysis and study revealed the shocking truth. That humanity was not actually from Earth. Much of the historical data was lost, but that little bit was discovered, along with some interesting facts. The supernatural were in truth a creation of humanity. The ships told of a passive ability humans possessed. When a large enough group of humans believed and showed interest in a mythical subject, sometimes but very rarely, psychic powers possessed by these humans would manipulate galactic energies and give physical forms to these beliefs. These gods, these beings, they were not truly what they believed to be. They were merely creations of the human mind, with very few being exceptions. Humanity would no longer tolerate their own creations looking down on them.__We told the whole world the truth from what little we discovered. Human morale was never higher than the moment it wss all revealed. Many of the supernatural laughed off the claims, while others started to experience mental breakdowns. However a few came to the conclusion that if humanity were to die out, they would eventually as well. Humanities and the supernatural's fates were tied together. They had to coexist or else extinction was inevitable. The subjagation war went off and pn for a very long time with no end in sight. The supernatural were too stubborn to accept the change that was happening around. So humanity did the one thing to frighten them into ending the war: kill the beast the world's strongest could not beat.__The truth as it is simply called was not the only thing recovered from the ancient warships. Technology used by our spacefaring ancestors as well. S-tech as we called it utilized the same cosmic energies that formed the supernatural of the world, what they call magic. Alongside the few who aligned with us, our technology leaped ahead by not just decades, but centuries, possibly even millennia. So much technology once thought to be only possible in fiction, was now everyday and mundane. We built our forces, advanced our technology, studied all we could. Finally we were ready to prove ourselves. With the help of our allies, we released the seal that kept Trihexa locked away. Many people, even those freed from the seal thought us fools. They did not know humanities might. For weeks we barraged Trihexa with everything single bit of technology we had developed. All fired upon the beast. It fought back hard, and we lost many, but our victory was secured. S-tech allowed us to manipulate magic once only gods were capable of. Even with the beast's power, it was eventually overwhelmed. The thud it made as it drew its last breath will be remembered forevermore.__So many supernatural were devastated, many committing suicide all across the globe. However, humanities point was finally made. They were once our creations. We had potential to become their equals. Thus did our golden age begin. So many problems were solved; world hunger, incurable diseases, world peace even came to be. But a question remained: where are we from? How is it we humans possess this ability? What were the supernatural like before we arrived? So many questions, yet no way to recieve answers. Well that changes today.__My name is Admiral John Suzuki. I am captain of the Yahweh Ark mothership, and eventual commander of the Great Terran Fleet. We are launching this behemoth of a ship so we can journey across the stars and discover our origins. Alongside many potential colonists are the best soldiers, engineers, pilots, and crews the world can offer. People both human and non-human coming together to discover the mysteries beyond. Excluding the colonists kept within pocket dimensions, this ship houses at least a billion ready to explore and build our fleet. The journey will probably be long and hard, but I am proud to be the one to command this fleet. This is the first of my logs. It is time to get started._

_Year 2334, Orbit around Earth._

Floating above the third planet surrounding a sun is a structure of impossible size. While very ulitarian in not all that interesting in design, being nothing more than an oversized dock, its purpose is no less important. Within it resides a ship being attended to by countless smaller ones. While not as big as the dock, its size is still gigantic. Long and slender in its front like a sword, it's back supports a rectangular building with thrusters behind it, while middle serves to balance it out. Several pieces on the back end open up to allow several small ships of a different make to arrive inside. On one of these ships, a small black haired girl covered in ash grey robes stares out at the behemoth of a ship.

_Yahweh Ark Bridge_

Standing at the helm of the ship's monitors is a middle aged man of mixed asian descent with a long flowing beard of black. He wears a white admiral suit and maintains a constant stoic and professional expression. "All last minute crew and colonist ships appear to be arriving safely. Are there any problems that cannot be seen on these monitors?"

A nearby female operator, a fallen angel as evidenced by her black feathered wings, said," No sir Admiral Suzuki sir. All ships are arriving safe and sound."

"Good, what is the status of the final pieces of construction on Yahweh Ark?"

A nearby male devil said," The last touches are just about complete sir. We will be ready to take off and begin the tests on our construction facilities."

"See to it we are ready to leave at the sound of the bell. For now put me on speaker." A crewman nodded before typing a few things.

"You are good to go sir."

"Thank you. To all who hear this know that today is a momentous day." The Admiral's words echoed all across the ship. "300 years ago, humanity made several discoveries that forever changed the course of the world. However, it was also the supernatural races who were also in a way responsible for those events. Now today we make history. Today we go out into the void of outer space to discover the truth of our existence. We have achieved what has never been thought possible, so rejoice. I am proud to be a part of this, and everyone here should be as well. Terra craft!" All around the ship the words Terra craft were echoed.

_Orbit_

The ship is once again seen from orbit. This time, several pieces holding it in place fall off as it slowly ventures out of the dock before coming to a stop a short distance in front of it. "The ship has successfully exited the dock, we can now begin the tests."

"Good, let's start with a simple resource collector. We can't rely solely on our supplies from Earth. We may need to scavenge from asteroids we find."

"Understood, beginning construction of a resource collector."

_Construction Bay_

Inside the massive ship a factory springs to life. Machines whir and metals are welded as construction begins.

_Orbit_

Out of a small open dock emerges a rectangular ship with a single main thruster on its back. The front of it has two lines in a cross dividing it into four sections. "Resource collector is online Admiral sir."

"Good there should be a towed asteroid around here for collecting practice. Send the collector after it, in the mean time begin construction of a squad of five Interceptors."

"Understood sir." As one by one, small and agile ships with sleek and thin bodies came flying out, the collector moved toward the asteroid. It's front opened up as several drones poured out and started to break the asteroid apart as a beam sucked up what was broken off. "Everything appears to be going in order. The collector is functioning perfectly and the Interceptors are already attacking the target drones."

"Good, now it's time to move on to the experimental units."

A nearby women with feline ears and a cat like tail said," Experimental units nyaa? I am sorry sir but I had to skip orientation. What are these experimental units nyaa?"

"I am speaking of the Ship familiars. Through use of genetic engineering and the dna of several creatures from the familiar forest, we can create space faring creatures that will be able to help us in both support and battle."

"That sounds completely awesome nyaa!"

"Please maintain a professional attitude on the bridge."

"Right, sorry sir."

"Anyway, these creatures will cost less material resources to make than a ship, but will require quite a bit of magic. Let's start off with a simple Salvage Jelly for now. Like with ships, we will be able to create larger and more powerful ones after we return from the hyperdrive test to retrieve the remaining supplies and data. We don't want to put everything on the ship only for it to be destroyed in the hyperdrive test."

"Understood, Biolabs are starting the growth process."

_Biolabs_

Several tanks full of incomplete creatures of all kinds fill out a laboratory the same size as the factory. Several scientists operate mechanical controls while several people chant something, delivering magic into a tank as something forms within.

_Orbit_

"Creation successful, the Salvage Jelly is being released now." Out of the port came what can only be described as a massive and beautiful glowing blue jellyfish. Tentacles pulses with red and white energy as it flew through the void of space. Surprisingly fast for a jellyfish, the creature managed to reach a target drone and quickly latched on. Arcs of electricity could then be seen on its tentacles flowing into the target. Shortly after it started to swim back to the ship, the target held firmlyin its grip. "The Salvage Jelly has successfully released a small EMP, disabling the systems on the target drone completely and is now proceeding to return to the ship with it."

"Good, that means the first test of the Ship Familiars was a success. Recall all ships, it's time to begin the hyperdrive test."

"Understood, recalling all ships." As the last ship docked with the larger mothership, said mothership shot out a small beam of energy which quickly caused a portal the size of the ship to form in front of it. It proceeded to fly through and disappear completely.

_We did not know what had just begun_


	2. Chapter 1

_Unnamed Sector_

In a seemingly empty area of space, a massive portal appears from nowhere. Out of it comes Yahweh ark in all its glory. It comes to a stop directly next to a small group of asteroids. "Hyperdrive test was a complete success Admiral sir. We have arrived several lightyears away from Earth."

"Good, how far are we from Alpha Centauri, the closest star system to Earth?"

"About 0.56 lightyears from it."

"That means a burst jump takes us 3.81 lightyears. Good to know. It will take a while for the hyperdrive to recharge. We don't know what's out here, so I want our collector to start harvesting and our factories up and running. I am ordering the creation of three more collectors, 25 more Interceptors, and five more Salvage Jellies. I also want a research vessel to be built as soon as possible."

"Understood sir, all requested ships have been queued and construction is underway."

_Construction Bay_

While the majority of the bay is automatic, there are a few places that require manual operation. At such a place a devil woman is seen flying over the construction line. She looks to be 19 or 20, with a very large bust and hour-glass figure. Her red hair is cut short, and her eyes are brown. She wears a heavy black jacket covering her uniform. This devil is looking over a digital pad when suddenly she gets a notification. After reading it, she flies down to a group gathered around some control panels. "Alright people, we have orders from the bridge. 25 Interceptors, 3 Resource collectors, and a Research vessel. I may be about to go on break, but that doesn't mean you all are. We are the Overseers of the construction bay. A missing ship or messed up sensor could spell death for us all out here. So don't mess this up, understood?"

"Yes Head Overseer!" The group start typing away as the Construction bay whirs to life. The girl smiles contentedly as she flies off.

_Messhall number 3_

The girl is seen holding a tray full of food. She looks around before sitting down at an empty table. After a little bit, someone else walks up to the table. A young man in his mid twenties with blonde hair. He wears a similar uniform to the girl but it is white in color with armored shoulder pads. "May I take a seat here." The girl simply nods her head and scoots over to let him sit. The man sits down and then speaks. "Saul Edwards, 2nd in command of the bridge guard." He holds out his hand to the girl.

"Felvia Gremory, Head Overseer of the construction bay, a pleasure." She shook the man's hand.

After they let go, the man said," Gremory? As in..."

"Daughter of Rias Gremory, the Princess of Destruction, and Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor," finished Felvia. "Yeah don't remind me."

Saul scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, sore subject I'm guessing."

"I just don't like to be reminded of it."

There was an awkward silence for a bit before Saul said," So, what is a high ranking devil such as yourself doing here?"

Felvia glared at Saul, still a bit annoyed. "If you must know, I wanted to be here. The chance to work on ships that can take down a dragon, it was a dream come true."

Saul looked a little confused. "A devil, wanting to work with technology. Isn't it your kind who is having the most trouble adjusting to these times."

"Sorry I should have explained from the beginning. See, I grew up in the Underworld with my whole family. Don't get me wrong, Dad's a sweet heart and I love my family, but I was just so freaking tired of all the harem and oppai nonsense. It doesn't help that some of my siblings took after my stepmoms. One day I just picked up a book on engineering to drown out that nonsense and it just sort of took off from there. Pretty soon, I am one of the best engineers in all of the world. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh just curious really. We are all part of the same crew. So I figured it was a good idea to know your fellow crewmembers."

"In that case, what's your story since I told you mine?"

"Oh nothing special really. Just an ordinary person who enrolled in the military and found his way here."

"Really, there isn't anything special about you?"

"Well, I do have a younger kitsune half sister who is only six years old." Saul then pulled out a pad which displayed a photo of an adorable smiling blonde haired little girl with fox ears and a tail.

"Awww, she's adorable."

"Yeah, my little Kimmy. She's my pride and joy. When she found out about how her big brother was going to space, she was a little sad, but mostly excited I was going to be a great space hero. I swear, if her joy was turned into power, she'd be even stronger than a dragon."

"**_I have to agree with you on that._**" Felvia yelped in surprise when she saw across from her was a massive humanoid red dragon. She started to panic but Saul put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, this is my boss Kydry. He's head of security as well as a recent family friend. If it wasn't for him during basic training, I never would have got onboard."

Felvia took in a deep breath and finally relaxed. "Sorry, just didn't expect to see a dragon of all things on board that's all."

"**_You wouldn't be the first._**" Then all of a sudden a small black haired girl in ash gray robes bumped into Kydry. "**_Oops, sorry._**" The girl didn't say anything and just continued on to an empty table. Following behind her was a small blue slime like creature with white eyes, yellow markings, and antennae.

Felvia stared at the creature. "Strange, I've never heard of a slime that wasn't a disgusting liquid."

"**_That's because it didn't exist before that girl._**"

"Hmm, you know her boss?"

"**_Only from what I heard. Her name is Agnes Jenkins, and she is the current bearer of Anhilation Maker._**"

The two were dumbfounded. Anhilation Maker was discovered long ago to actually be a key that unlocks the humans ability to create supernatural beings. "What, really?!" said the both of them.

Kydry simply nodded. "**_Yep, the higher ups thought it would be a good idea to have Anhilation Maker's bearer help out in the Biolabs. She's already displayed her skills when she made that creature after playing some 21st century game. Mo Astray I believe it was called._**" Said girl was eating when the little slime jumped up and started to cuddle her, making her giggle.

Then all of a sudden a ringing was heard. Felvia then pulled out a small device and put it to her ear. "Yes what is it? What do you mean I'm needed for research? What's going on?"

_Yahweh Ark Bridge_

"Let's go over it for Miss Gremory," said the Admiral. Nearby was a holographic projection of the devil.

"Right," said a nearby operator. "About 15 standard minutes ago we started recieving transmissions from an unknown source. While most of it is an alien language, there was one part that was understood, listen." The operator pressed a button as the speakers let out a sound.

"=@@[;=;:#='afj7628ux/#[;'St._$:'kl /$$/-:$/j=@*•£¡, Terra Craft."

"Terra craft," said the Admiral. "As we all know, Terra craft is a mysterious saying we recovered from the original wreckage of the crashed ships. It has become a salute saying over the years, but we still don't know what it means in its original language. We have determined that the source of the signal is close by and would like to send an unmanned probe to scout it out for dangers before sending the research vessel to investigate."

"I see," said Felvia. "Well research is almost complete, so as soon as possible we will get a probe up and running. But sir, do you really think it could be humans? Making contact with space traveling humans this soon after launch seems a little too coincidental."

"I am not sure to be honest. Which is another reason we are sending out the probe first. I am also authorizing the review and research of the Corvette data we got from Earth. Call me paranoid, but I feel that a fight is about to happen."

"Understood, all orders are now underway Admiral sir."

_Outer space_

A little while later, out of the ship's ports comes a small needle like ship. "Probe has successfully been created. Now sending it to investigate the source of the signal." The Probe moved forward at great speeds, zooming past the new Interceptors and Jellyfish. It also passed by the research vessel: a small ship a bit bigger than the fighters with several scientific instruments such as satellite dishes and scanners adorned on it. It just continued on a straight path until it finally came upon something. "Probe has successfully found the source of the signal. Displaying now." What was seen was a massive space station. Rectangular in design, it had seen better days as whole pieces of it were blown off and floating around. "It appears to be a derelict space station sir. Look at the damage, what happened to it?"

"Sir, the probe is picking up another signal." Out from behind the wreckage flew a dozen ships. While many of them resembled the Interceptors, two in particular were a larger size. About as big as the research vessel, these ships were rectangular with a massive rotary cannon adorned on top. All these ships looked to be in bad shape, with several messily done red paint jobs. These ships quickly sprang into action. Ignoring the probe, they flew across space towards Yahweh ark, a few Interceptors bumping into each other as 10 more Interceptors and 3 more of the larger ones followed behind. "Sir, we have detected an unknown fleet of ships numbering 20 fighters and five Corvette class ships heading straight towards us. The speeds they are traveling at indicate an attack."

"Battle stations everyone, prepare for incoming attack. Do not engage until they fire first just incase this is a misunderstanding." But that wasn't the case. As soon as the first fighter got in range it fired on an Interceptor. Said Interceptor was able to dodge in time, but this proved that these aliens were hostile. Thus did a fight break out. Interceptors flew everywhere, both sides twisting, turning, and looping around each other. Casualties already started to happen, thankfully only two so far with tye defenders. The Salvage Jellies by instinct tried to latch onto the enemy fighters but they simply weren't fast enough. The Corvettes were approaching as well but were a bit slower than the fighters, and eventually came to a stop a safe distance away from the battle. As the fight raged on, more fighters zoomed past the Corvettes to join the battle. "They just keep coming, we have lost five Interceptors and one Salvage Jelly. What is the status of the Corvette research."

Felvia quickly appeared. "Sir, we have run into a problem. Some of the Corvette data from Earth has been discovered to be corrupted. We need something help us finish."

"I see, then I have a plan. Start construction on 15 more Interceptors. We need answers on what is going on, so we will have our Interceptors escort the Salvage Jellies so that they may capture the enemy Corvettes. Not only will we gain Corvettes, but we can interrogate the enemy crew as well. Commence operation."

"Understood sir." As more Fighters flew out of the Mothership, a small group of 10 Interceptors got into formation around three Salvage Jellies. Keep at the speed of the Jellyfish, they fought their way through to the Corvettes. They retaliated quickly of course but the fighters shot down any missiles fired by them. One Salvage Jelly was killed, but two of them latched onto a pair of Corvettes and proceeded to drag them back. The Interceptors then got to work and finished off the remaining three. "Operation has been successful. Salvage Jellies are returning with the Corvettes. Security team is standing by to capture the crews and replacement crews and AI are ready to board."

_Docking Bay_

A team of armed personnel from many different races stood ready. Kydry stood at the front with Saul by his side. "**_Alright people get ready,_**" said the dragon as the Salvage Jellies flew in. "**_Our goal here is the capture of the enemy crew, so I want as few casualties as possible. I know I may be a dragon, but don't get cocky. For all we know these aliens have some ability that turns us into goo._**" The Jellyfish set the Corvettes down and proceeded to fly back out into space. There was a tense moment of silence before a hissing sound was heard. Weapons were raised as the ships opened up. There was another silent moment before out of the ships a group of creatures came screaming. They were centaur like in body shape, but the humanoid half had what looked like a shrimp head with 6 antennae. The arms were lobster like, and the whole body was covered in an armored shell. There was no coordination in the enemies attack, they just kept charging and screaming while sloppily firing at the enemy. The battle ended almost as quickly as it started with several of the aliens being pinned down and others killed almost instantly. Kydry simply scoffed as one alien struggled beneath his foot. "**_That was way too easy. I seriously overestimated these things._**"

_Outer space_

"Capture of the enemy was successful. Interrogation is underway and their Light Corvettes are under our control. These ships have already been improved upon and we can now officially construct our own. Data on a new type of fighter, the Bomber was also recovered from the ship. It carries large amounts of missles, perfect for taking down larger ships." Said Corvettes flew out as this was all said.

"Good, begin construction of a squad of 10 Light Corvettes. Have we determined the source of the fighters?"

"Yes sir, the probe picked up what appears to be a Carrier on its return to the mothership. It is most likely constructing fighters to attack us."

"Construct a squad of Bombers to replace the 10 Interceptors we just lost. After that, have all fighters target that Carrier." It happened just as said. While the Fighters flew off to attack, the Corvettes stayed behind to defend. They flew through space until at last they found the Carrier. Like all the other enemy ships, it was in bad shape and it was a miracle it was running at all. It was much more massive than a Corvette, with a long flat body. The fighters got to work immediately. While the Interceptors took down any defending fighters, the Bombers bombarded the ship missiles. Explosions decorated the ship before finally it exploded spectacularly. "All enemy ships have been destroyed. We need to return to Earth for the remaining data and resources. All ships return to Yahweh ark and standby for Hyperdrive jump." All ships docked with the Behemoth as it once again flew through a portal.


End file.
